Diary and Nightmare 2 in 1
by Rainkiszes
Summary: What if a Diary and a Nightmare is involved? R
1. mikan's diary

Diary

Mikan's POV

I'm not in the mood at anything. Hmm? What should I do?... I know I will right into my diary… ok here it goes:

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm not in the mood at anything… aahh! I think I'm going to be crazy… this is all started when I was going to the class… yup I'm running coz I'm late again…but Mr. Jinno is not here… oh I forgot they had a class meeting… this is so boooring… hmmm? I wonder where's Natsume?... hey wait a sec… why am I thinking of that pervert anyway?... speaking of Natsume I think I kinda like him…even if HE insult me I still have this strange feelings for him I ask Hotaru what am I feeling she only told me that "figure out that yourself, baka" after saying that she hit me with her baka gun… oh shocks my head still hurts… and I also remember that this pen I'm holding right now is one of Hotaru's invention…she told that, that this pen help me figure out my feeling… coz I'm too dense too figure out…she said hehe…so that means that I like… I love… Natsume?... yes maybe... I'm fallen for that Pervert…and one day I will told him this 3 small words:_

_I LOVE YOU_

Speaking of that pervert here he comes

End of POV:

"why are you in _my_ place, baka?" a raven-haired boy asked "this is not _your_ place Natsume!! and if this is your place where's your name?" she asked sarcastically a minute or two the boy was pointing at the tree making Mikan's jaw dropped... the tree has a word that engrave THE BLACK CATS TREE SO STAY... making Mikan sweat dropped... before Mikan leave he saw that Natsume is holding a book not a manga but a _diary_?... 'nah i should mind my own business or else i get burned' she thought before leaving... when the brunette girl was out of sight Natsume saw that caught his eye... a book that belongs to Sakura, Mikan... it is not an ordinary book but it's her diary... Natsume bent to get _her_ diary with an evil grin on his face thinking 'this quite interesting'.

at the hallway

"did I forget something" a certain brunette girl asked herself…to satisfy herself she said "nah! I'm not old to forget things… hmmm? Maybe I forgot oh nooooo! I forgot …tooooooo take my lunch!!!" after saying that she went to the cafeteria running…

000000ooooooooooooooooo000000ooooooooooooooooooo0000000ooooooooooooooo000000o review please.. if I got many reviews I will upload as soon as possible…hehe… ja ne!


	2. natsume's diary

Diaries

A raven-haired boy was sitting under the Sakura tree he was reading a book… not his typical manga but a _diary_… the diary of _his_ beloved… after reading _her_ diary… he wrote on his _own_ diary:

_Stupid Diary,_

_I don't know why am I writing on this stupid diary but I just want to express my feeling. I don't want to tell this to Ruka coz I know he also liked that Baka. But I also liked her not LIKE but I love her. I need her. I want to tell this to her, but Persona will gonna kill her. If that will happen I cannot forgive myself. It should be this way. I will gonna insult and insult her, until her feelings for me will fade. But still I want to tell her these words:_

_I LOVE YOU!_

Mikan's bedroom:

"my diaarrryyyyyy!" yelled a brunette girl "oh nooooo! I left it at the Sakura tree! Natsume might read it!" after saying that her face turns scarlet.

She hurriedly went out of her bedroom then suddenly she bump into someone. (Guess your right she bump into the Flame caster) "watch it polka!" the flame caster said. "Natsume"she said then something caught her eyes. He dropped 2 books. She then recognized it. It was her _diary_. She bent and get her diary and yelled "Did you read my diary. If you did I will… hmm… I will…I will. Ahhh! Forget it!" she then left. "Baka" he whispered. Natsume was in the central town when he noticed that the diary he was holding was not his. "Baka, She got the wrong diary" he yelled then suddenly his face turns tomato red. "oi" a blonde-boy said "Ruka, why are you here?" natsume asked "I was at the animal shelter, ahmm, Natsume" he said with concern "I think you should go at the clinic" he continued "why?" the flame caster asked coldly "you face is red as tomato" after saying that he noticed a raven-haired girl was selling his picture in Cinderella costume he suddenly yelled "Imai! Give me back my PICTURE's" he then left chasing the raven-haired girl… leaving the flame caster blushing hard.

Back to Mikan:

'hey this is not my diary it's Natsume's" she thought and then she blushed "wonders what's inside" she whispered trying to peek at Natsume's diary "wait I must not read others diary especially Natsume's" she said "but he also read my diary so I must read his diary also! Hmph!" she opened his diary and start reading it..

0000000000ooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000ooooooooooooooo0000000000000o

Haha.. THAT'S totally embarrassing…


	3. the nightmare

Sorry for the loooong wait,,, im kinda not in the mood at writing for months,,,ehehehe…well here it goes

Disclaimer: I don't OWN GA and its characters

nightmare

after mikan done reading his diary she was blushing HARD and

She was really really curious and happy?.. why is she so happy?...well at least she now know how he felt… but she felt something was bad going to happened and then she falls asleep thinking of it…

The next day:

Mikan was entering the classroom when she notice all her classmate was sad… except of course hotaru… mikan ask hotaru "ne hotaru why are the girls and the boys are sad?" "just wait until sensei will come" she said sadly 'what's happening?' she asked herself "yu why are you sad and the others" she asked yu and his reply was "wait until sensei narumi will come" when narumi came he was not energetic as before.. without further ado mikan ask "sensei why are you so unhappy and the others too?" she asked innocently.. narumi patted her head then kneel "haven't you heard mikan? That natsume was badly injured last night and he was in coma?" he said after hearing this mikan collapsed…

"uhmmm,,, where am I?" she asked at herself "you okey?" asked hotaru "hotaru why am I here?" she asked again now at hotaru… hotaru was explaining to mikan everything when she remembered "natsume" she whispered… and then she jumped out of her bed and went straight to the ICU

'natsume… natsume…natsume… I love you… I love you' that words kept ringing on her mind while running like insane to the icu…

"uhmm,, ms,,, where is the room of natsume?"she asked politely at the nurse keeping herself from becoming insane "you mean the patient that was brought here last night who is badly injured Who nearly died?" she nodded while her body was shaking "at the second to the last room" she said smiling then mikan run again like insane

When she arrived she saw natsume lying there with some wires and his body was covered with bandages… she went near to him… she could still see his handsome features, his face, his hair and his lips. She want to kiss that lips… and then the tears that she was controlling was now freely coming down into her cheeks and then she hug his body and said "natsume I LOVE YOU,,, I LOVE YOU,,, please wake up,,, please for me?,,," and then the worst happened he took a long breathe and then… no pulse… his heart beat stopped,,, mikan was shouting like insane "HELP NURSE DOCTOR NATSUME WASN'T BREATHING ANYMORE HELP! HELP!" she keep on shouting and then a nurse came in then a another nurse and then a doctor before she knew it the room was crowded with nurse and two doctors,,, hotaru then came and hugging mikan while mikan keep on repeating "NO! NO! PLEASE NO! NO!" then a doctor went out and then a nurse another nurse a doctor approach mikan and shake his head and said " im sorry miss we did everything we could but…" he was cut off by mikan "NO! it CANT be NO! he WONT LEAVE ME NOOOOOOOO!!!" she was running to natsume's dead body and hugging him while saying "please don't leave me pervert please! I BEG you please NATSUMEEEEEE" she screamed and then,,, and then,,, and then,,,

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinng Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiinng Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!!

Her alarm clock wake her up at her nightmare "huWHAAA!!" she said while falling at her bed and then remember her dream "natsume" she whispered and running to the sakura tree holding natsume's diary "natsume!" she yelled "natsume!" she yelled again "NATSUMEEEE!!!" she was abou to cry when a certain kuro neko jump out at the top of the sakura tree and said "jeeezzz, will ya keep your mouth shu…." He was cut by a kiss (courtesy of ) mikan,,, he was shock and the sudden event made him out-of-balance and fall at the ground mikan at the top of him after she left his mouth she then said " I LOVE YOU NATSUME I LOVE YOU I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE I ONLY LOVED YOU!!" she confess while crying and natsume kiss mikan passionately and said " guess I should say THIS… I LOVE YOU TOO MIKAN" mikan give him another passionate kiss

After awhile natsume ask mikan why did she confess and she simply said "hmmm I have dreamed the worst dream ever and it include you,, you pervert" she giggled and he said "tell me what it is, polka" "nope,, if you stop calling me polka" she pondered "okey mikan" she felt like shiver was coming up at her spine before she knew it they were again kissing and after he boke the kiss she told him about her dream.

It was already sunset when mikan remembered his diary and giving it at him and he too gave her diary back "ne natsume what if every end of the month we exchange diaries?" she asked "hn" was his reply "I'll take it as a yes" she giggled… " I love you mikan" he said kissing her forehead and in return she hugged him back,,, natsume lay his head on mikan's lap while playing his hair,,, 'thank you diary coz we have now the guts to say I love you to each other and to mikan's dream too' they thought together while drifting off to sleep

ooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000ooooo00

Yay! Complete!!!

( if you are asking where they are and why are there no students around coz simply

included in the story

_Flashback_

_"Students tomorrow we had a picnic at 7:00am sharp" narumi said to his students "all elementary division students will also be there" he continued_

_End of flashback_

And our brunette girl was late and mr. kuro neko wont go if ms. Loud-mouthed baka wont be there so the whole elementary division grounds are theirs) and that's explain everything so don't forget to review owkie? Ja ne!!!


End file.
